1941-42 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues
These were the 1940-41 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues: Prague/Central Bohemian Championship Class I/County Championship It was divided into three groups. ;Scores *LTC 27 Praha – SK Velké Popovice 1:1 *SSC Říčany – SK Velké Popovice 0:3 (0:0, 0:2, 0:1) *LTC 27 Praha – SK Čelákovice 2:1 (0:0, 2:0, 0:1) *Meteor VIII – LTC 27 Praha 3:1 (2:1, 0:0, 1:0) *SK Velké Popovice – SK Čelákovice 4:2 (1:0, 2:0, 1:2) *SSC Říčany – Meteor VIII 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *SSC Říčany – LTC 27 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) *SK Čelákovice – Meteor VIII 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) Velke Popovice won the group. ;Scores *SK Smíchov – STK Smíchov 2:2 *SK Zbraslav – STK Smíchov 4:0 (0:0, 0:0, 4:0) *STK Smíchov – LTK Kyje 3:2 (1:1, 1:1, 1:0) *LTK Kyje – SK Smíchov 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *LTK Kyje – SK Zbraslav 3:5 (1:2, 0:3, 2:0) SK Zbraslav won the group. ;Scores *SK Praha XIX – SK Podolí 0:4 (0:2, 0:1, 0:1) *SK Podolí – SK Slavia Praha 7:3 (2:0, 2:1, 3:2) *HC Roudnice – SK Praha XIX 2:2 *SK Slavia Praha – HC Roudnice 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) SK Podoli won the group. The group winners advanced to the Promotion round (federal Cup) to the Bohemian-Moravian League. Class I.B It was divided into three groups. Many results are missing. ;Scores *SK Libeň – LTC Žižkov 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *HOSK Úvaly – SK Libeň 1:4 (0:1, 1:2, 0:1) *SK Rapid – LTC Žižkov 3:4 (0:1, 2:1, 1:2) SK Liben won the group. ;Scores *HC Stadion Praha – SHK Kbely 13:0 (0:0, 6:0, 7:0) *SK Řevnice – TK Břevnov 5:0 (0:0, 4:0, 1:0) *SK Řevnice – SHK Kbely 10:2 (3:0, 5:1, 2:1) HC Stadion Praha won the group. ;Scores *HC Petřín – ČASK Praha 7:1 (1:1, 3:0, 3:0) *LTC Uhříněves – CSK Vyšehrad 1907 CSK Vysehrad 1907 won the group. The group winners were promoted to the I.A/County Championship. Class II - First round It was divided into six groups. Many results are missing. ;Scores *SK Spořilov – AFK Bohemia 0:2 *AFK Bohemia – Slavia Jesenice 7:1 (3:0, 2:1, 2:0) *SKEP Praha – AFK Bohemia 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) ;Scores *Ogar Hostivař – Meteor Říčany 8:0 (1:0, 5:0, 2:0) ;Scores *HC Velvary – HC Srb a Štýs 3:2 (1:0, 1:2, 1:0) ;Scores *Otavan Třebáň – Liteňský SK 10:2 (1:0, 5:1, 4:1) *Otavan Třebáň – HC Bezdětice 5:2 (1:1, 2:1, 2:0) This group was said to be part of the Central Bohemian Championship, however no known participants from it took part in the final round. Class II - Final round *Čechie VIII – HC Horní Počernice 2:1 (1:1, 0:0, 1:0) *SKEP Praha – Ogar Hostivař 0:1 OT (0:0, 0:0, 0:0 - 0:1) *SK Veleslavín – HC Velvary 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) The six group winners played in the final round for the right to be promoted to the Class IB. Class III It was divided into six groups. Many results are missing. ;Scores *SK Štěchovice – Čechoslovan Chuchle 6:4 (3:0, 0:1, 3:3) ;Scores *SK Janeč – SVK Svornost Kobylisy 3:1 (2:1, 0:0, 1:0) Class IV It was divided into six groups. Many results are missing. ;Scores *SK Aero Vodochody – SK Zeleneč 8:1 (2:0, 4:1, 2:0) *SK Aero Vodochody – SK Praga 6:1 (2:0, 2:0, 2:1) *SK Aero Vodochody – Svornost Kobylisy 3:1 (1:1, 1:0, 1:0) ;Scores *SK Ďáblice – HK Žižkov-team 6:2 ;Scores *HC Stará Boleslav – SK Přerov nad Labem 4:1 (2:0, 1:0, 1:1) ;Scores *Novoměstský SK – Rapid VIII 5:1 (2:0, 1:0, 2:1) *Novoměstský SK – Sparta Řeporyje 7:2 (3:1, 2:0, 2:1) ;Scores *Chodov – Břevnovský SK 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) ;Scores *HC Strašnice – LK Brouk a Babka 1:1 (0:0, 1:0, 0:1) South Bohemian Championship Class I ;Scores *'CASK Pisek' - DSK Tabor 10:2 *'CASK Pisek' - Vajgar 9:2 *'CASK Pisek' - SK Strakonice 8:4 *'DSK Tabor' - Vajgar 3:2 *'DSK Tabor' - SK Strakonice 8:1 *'Vajgar' - SK Strakonice 3:1 ;Table Pisek qualified for the promotion round to the Bohemian-Moravian League. Sources *Season on hcbohemians.cz *SFRP's Hockey Archive Category:1941 in ice hockey